Potter, Potter, Black
by JapaneseFightingSquirrel
Summary: Seventeen and starting her seventh year at Hogwarts Tori Potter is starting to wonder what kind of relationship she has with her brothers best friend. Sirius/OC JP/LE
1. Wake Up

"Wake up!"

Ugh! Go away. I grabbed my pillow and pulled it up over my head and tried to ignore the rather large nuisance in my life.

"Nope." The nuisance said popping the 'p' on his refusal. "Get up!"

I pulled the pillow tighter over my head whilst restraining a groan.

"Fine. I'll help you get up." Oh no.

I heard the nuisance come closer to the foot of my bed. I felt my blanket being ripped away from my sleepy form. I grabbed one of my spare pillows and threw it at him. I heard it collide with something, I hope it hit his head.

Laughing. The fool was laughing. I sat up abruptly and stared at the thing that disturbed me from my slumber. James Potter. He just stood there at the foot of my bed grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Finally, she awakens. Come on, get up we have things to do today." With that he left my room. I sighed as I stumbled my way across my room to the bathroom.

James Potter has been my brother for fourteen years, though we are both seventeen and just about to start our last year of Hogwarts. James is my adopted brother. Well more precisely I am his adopted sister.

When my biological parents got married they moved into the house next to my parents, well James' parent. They soon became good friends and when James and I turned up they would shove us together for company all the time. When I was three however, my parents had left me at the Potters whilst they went out for the day. They had been caught in an accident or something like that and were unfortunately killed. The Potters decided to adopt me because I had no other living family to go to.

I haven't really pressed for information from my 'new' parents about my 'old' parents and how they died because I see it upsets my mum when I ask her. I don't want to upset her and I'm happy with my mum being my mum because I never really got a chance to know my biological parents so I feel that I haven't really lost anything. Plus I gained a brother and a best friend that I love as well as my parents. Not that I'd ever tell him that.

"Oh _Vicky_. Hurry up before I drag you downstairs." James sang from the kitchen. Urgh, I _hate_ it when he calls me that, which he bloody well knows. I hate my name in general - _Victoria_ - but I hate it even more when it's shortened to _Vicky._ Most people just call me Tori which I can live with, I guess.

I pulled on some summer clothes I grabbed at random from my wardrobe and had a quick check in the mirror before I left the room. I'm average height, with boring brown hair which tended to decide what _it_ wanted to do not what _I_ wanted it to do. I wasn't skinny, but I'm not saying I'm fat either I'm just curvey. The only thing which I found interesting about my own appearance were my eyes. They had the ability to turn from various shades of blue to various shades of green. I don't understand why they're bright blue one day then bright green the next but it happens and I find it interesting albeit a little strange.

I heard more laughter coming up from downstairs and sighed again before going down. Better now than wait for him to harass me again.

When I walked in to the kitchen I saw three men sat to the table. Two with raven hair sticking up at random angles and glasses, one older one younger, the other had dark hair falling softly into his grey eyes as he joined in on the conversation - my dad, James and Sirius Black. They were all laughing hysterically at some joke the elder of the three had said. They were rolling about in their seats from the laughter and James even had tears streaming down his face. I looked over to the cooker and saw my mum cooking pancakes for everyone. She looked up when she felt me looking and smiled.

"Finally Tori, I thought you weren't going to wake up." I looked over to see Sirius looking at me.

I checked the time. 7:30am.

"It's only half past seven! I didn't realise it was this early! James why did you wake me up?" I glared at my brother before turning back to Sirius as he spoke.

"Well we've already been up for hours and were starting to get bored of waiting for you to wake up. So Prongs took matters into his own hands." He gave me a slightly apologetic grin before turning to his pancakes that my mum had just placed in front of him. "Thanks Mrs Potter."

"Don't mention it Sirius." Her smile wavered however once she turned to my brother. "James Potter I distinctly remember telling you not to go and wake your sister up! You told me that she was already awake when you checked one her!"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter "Ha mate you look like a deer caught in headlights." I couldn't help but smirk at the pun, James just sent us soft glares.

"Well she was awake, you know, after I woke her." He quickly started shovelling his own pancakes in to his mouth in hopes of avoiding more talking. Mum just frowned and went back over to the cooker to finish up the last of the mix.

"So what are you three up to today?" Dad asked.

"Nothing much" James shrugged. "Probably just wander around for a bit or find Remus or Peter or something."

What? He said we had things to do today when he woke me up. Argh. Okay just breath, eat breakfast and ignore him. I looked up from my own breakfast to see Sirius looking at me with a lop-sided grin on his face as if he knew what I was thinking.

Sirius Black, where do I start. We, James and myself, met him on the train ride to Hogwarts in our very first year. He was in our compartment with Lily and Severus Snape. The train ride was a little tense because all the boys were a little hostile towards each other. Lily and I had had a pleasant conversation and we soon realised that we would both be good friends, in fact best friends. It wasn't until the sorting however that James and Sirius became friends but since then they have been inseparable. They were like brothers.

Soon after they had become friends, I became friends with Sirius also and not long after that we befriended Remus and then later Peter. We all get along really well and stick together a lot in school and out. The only problem is that my best friend Lily, has until recently refused to stay in a room longer than ten minutes - that's not class time - with my brother. This meant I was always torn on where I should be and who I was going to spend my Hogsmeade weekends with.

It's not as if the boys don't clue me in on there pranks or secrets when I was with Lily but it's nice to be with them when they do something stupid, it always cheers me up laughing at them. Though I do get reprimanded by her if she figures out that I had a hand in one of the boys 'little stunts' as she likes to call them but that makes it all the more fun. I do worry though how she will react if she ever finds out that not only are the boys (minus Remus) are Animagi but I am also. That I helped the boys research and work out how to become Animagi. Maybe she can take some solace in the fact that I don't go on a monthly stroll with a werewolf whilst in my Animagus form. James and Sirius absolutely refused point blank to let me join them but that's okay because I, unlike them, am able to roam about that castle whenever I want in my Animagus form. I am a cat, a fluffy grey and white cat with green eyes and I'm very cute if I do say so myself. I'm getting a little off track here.

Anyway, Sirius' family aren't the nicest people in the world. Well actually that's a bit of an understatement. Sirius loathes his family. They are cruel and believe in everything that Voldemort is doing. They treat Sirius like dirt because he was sorted in to Gryffindor and doesn't believe in what they believe in. He finally left his 'home' at the beginning of the summer holidays and has been crashing in James' room ever since. My parents love him so they're more than happy for him to be here. Actually they've been asking him to stay here instead of going back to his family for a few years now but he said that he didn't want to depend on them. It wasn't until his uncle had died and left everything to Sirius that he finally accepted my parents wishes to live with us for our last year of school.

"Tori, do you have any plans for today?" I looked over to my dad as I thought about what I could do now I knew that James didn't really have anything he needed to do today after all.

"Um well I've been thinking of going to see Lily, so I'll probably give her a surprise visit."

"Oh yeah, we'll come too." James said pointing at himself and Sirius.

"No"

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because you stress Lily out. Plus you'll probably terrify her sister, and she has enough of a problem dealing with me."

"But I'll be on my best behaviour. Promise"

"No"

"Aww come on Tori, I'll keep him under control." I shot Sirius a quick glare for his very unhelpful and unwelcome input.

"Go on, let them go sweetheart. Sirius said he'll keep our little love sick Jimmy under control." Dad said while trying not to laugh.

"Urgh, fine but one toe out of line and I will actually co-operate next time Lily insists on you staying away from her. Got it?" I said raising my eyebrows at him. He nodded quickly as if he thought I was going to change my mind before he answered. Right, well good luck Lily, here we come.

So that's the first chapter in my Sirius/OC story. Sorry if it doesn't seem like much but I'm just trying to set the scene before I get on with the story.

I would appreciate it if you gave me feed back because it's always nice to hear from people :)

Thanks x

Btw I do not own Harry Potter etc etc.


	2. Evans'

"Right, remember best behaviour. . . both of you."

"What are you telling me for? I'm not some love sick puppy" Sirius said acting shocked. James then whispered something in Sirius' ear which caused them to start muttering between themselves, best just to ignore them Tori, once we get there they will behave. Right? "Ouch!" I glanced over my shoulder to see James and Sirius glaring at one another. I'm not sure which one was momentarily in pain or not, I couldn't contain the sigh that had been trying to escape for the past five minutes.

"Just stop please. Look we're here so either shut up or go home!" They stood shuffling their feet slightly but said nothing else.

I walked up the Evans' driveway and could feel the boys trailing closely behind. Once we got to the door I sent the boys one last glare before reaching up to ring the door bell. After a minute of silence I could hear someone moving just behind the door. The door swung open to reveal a smiling Mrs Evans, once she realised it was me her smile grew a little.

"Hello dear. Lily didn't mention you were coming over today."

"Hello Mrs Evans. Yeah, she didn't say anything because she didn't know. I haven't seen her in a while so I decided I would come by for a surprise visit. I hope you don't mind."

"No. Not at all dear, we love it when you come around." She smiled at me and looked over my shoulder to see the boys better. I almost forgot they were here, they were being uncommonly quiet.

"Oh sorry, Mrs Evans this is Sirius Black and my brother James. They didn't have anything better to do today so they tagged along."

"It's lovely to finally meet you both" She breamed and I could have sworn I saw an extra twinkle in her eye when she looked at James. Hmmm.

"It's great to meet you too Mrs Evans" James spoke up.

"Yeah, excellent to meet you." Sirius grinned.

"Well let's not have you standing on the doorstep all day, come in, come in."

As we walked into the hall I saw Petunia walk out of the house through the kitchen door. I internally sighed. She won't even take a chance to get to know me. When I first met her the first thing she said to me was '_Are you my sisters friend from school?' _I of course answered the affirmative and she just got up and left and has scarcely said two words to me since. That was five years ago.

The boys followed me into the living room. It was quite a large room with a squishy three seat sofa and two matching armchairs gathered around the fire. In the armchair in the corner was a man sat with a large newspaper covering his face from sight. I couldn't help but smile as I walked over to him.

"Hello Mr Evans"

The newspaper came down so the owner could see me. He smiled and opened his arms for a welcome hug.

"How are you pet?" Mr Evans said, carefully folding his newspaper and placing it on the table beside him.

"I'm good thank you and yourself?"

"Not bad, I've been better, but not bad thanks pet." The boys shuffled slightly behind me, obviously unsure on what to do. Mr Evans eyes focused on the two before looking back at me. "So who are these two numpties?"

I smiled as I answered. "James and Sirius, we've come to steal your daughter for the day if you don't mind." I noted Mr Evans eyes zero in on James for a moment before he answered.

"Yeah, sure but don't keep her out too late. I'm relying on you to ensure that, pet."

"Okay, no worries. Oh and before I forget is it okay for Lily to come and stay the last night of the holidays before we go back to Hogwarts? Its just that James' friends are all coming on the last day so I wanted some back up so I don't have to face them alone." I said with fake concern, but not that Mr Evans would ever know that.

"Haha, yeah sure, I'm sure Lily would love to come and stay." He said smiling.

"Good, so is Lily in her room?"

"Yes, I think so. . ." He turned to James and Sirius and was obviously trying to think of something appropriate to say. I guess he finally settled on a subject because he started to speak again, directing it to the boys. "So, er, boys do you play sport?"

"Yes!" They said at once.

"Not any muggle sports though Mr Evans." James added.

"Really? So what sports do you play?" Mr Evans asked curiously.

Sirius and James looked at each other before turning back to Mr Evans and said together "Quidditch."

"Ah yes Lily has mentioned it but never explained exactly what it was. Would you care to enlighten me?" And with that the boys started explaining all the rules to every detail. I could see that there would be no danger in leaving them alone for a little while now, so I turned on my heal and headed towards the stairs.

"Oh, Lily Flower!" I sang as I ran up the stairs. The door opposite the top of the stairs flew open to reveal a green eyed she-devil in all her glory. She was wearing a pair of shorts and the tank top that she usually slept in for the summer with her red hair ruffled into weird angels from sleep. "Oh good, your awake." I swear if looks could kill. I ignored it however and happily strolled past her into her room and sat on the bed.

"I hate that name!" She hissed at me as she shut her door.

"I know but I needed to make sure you were awake. Sorry." She sighed and sat on the bed next to me.

"It's okay, I'll let you off. Just this once. So what are you doing here?"

"What? You don't want me here? I thought I was your best friend! If you don't want to see me I'll just leave." I stood dramatically and headed for the door. A pillow collided with the back of my head. Hmm this is a weird, I'm sure something similar happened with me this morning.

"Come back, you know what I meant."

"Well I just came by for a surprise visit and thought that maybe we could go and do something, like, oh I don't know, go to Diagon Alley or something."

"Oh, okay let me just get dressed." She headed into the bathroom with her clothes and came out clean and presentable ten minutes later.

"Oh, Lil, I just asked your dad when we came in if you could stay at mine on the last night of the holidays. I still don't understand why you couldn't have just asked him yourself."

"What did he say? Plus you know he's more likely to say yes if you ask because he can't guilt trip you. _'Lily it will be your last night before you leave for your last year of school. Don't you want to spend it with your family?' _You know he would come out with something like that."

"Yeah I guess he would, and he said you can come to stay by the way. So no problem." I stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait! You said _'we'. _What do you mean _we_?" She narrowed her eyes at me. Crap.

"_We - nominative plural of __I__. _I would have thought you would know that Lily." I frowned at her and turned back to the door. She'll drop it, she'll drop it, she'll drop it . . .

"No. You know what I meant. You said that you had asked my dad _'when we came in' _who else is here?" Damn. She didn't drop it.

"..."

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you?"

"James and Sirius."

"WHAT? Why the hell are they in my house you know how I hate them!"

"Oh, Lily calm down for Merlin's sake. Okay so, one: stop shouting or your mum and dad are going to think I'm torturing you."

"Humph, well you kind of are!" She folded her arms and sat on the bed.

"Don't interrupt me please Lily flower." She scowled at me but stayed quiet. "Two: they are in your house because they had nothing better to do today. I didn't want to bring them but my dad said that I should and they promised to be on their best behaviour and so far they've stuck to it so no complaints. Three: you don't hate them. You have been friends with Sirius - well on speaking terms with Sirius - for a few years now and as for James - you defiantly don't hate him."

"Fine your right about Sirius but completely wrong about James. James Potter is a big headed egotistical-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. You've been through the speech before." I cut her off. "Plus I know what he's like I have lived with him for fourteen years! Yes he was a bit of an idiot before but he's not so much now and you know it. Face it Lil you can't let go of what he was like because your scarred you actually might like him."

"Wha- . . . I most certainly do not . . . What would make you say such a thing!" I sighed for the millionth time today and went to sat next to her.

"Yes you do, now come on I don't want to argue about this now." She looked a little hesitant so I added "You know I wouldn't say anything to him right?" Lily turned to look at me with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know. Come on then let's go before they end up doing something that they will come to regret." She glared at the floor in the direction of the living room. I swear if I were in that room right now I'm pretty sure I would feel that look burning into the back of my head. "What are they doing anyway?" Lily asked turning back to me.

"They're explaining Quidditch to your dad."

"Right, let's go." Just as she reached the door she looked at me with a knowing look in her eyes. "Tori, if I have to own up and realise my feelings for your brother, I think it's about time you did the same for Sirius." With that she headed down stairs.

Same for Sirius? She thinks that I have feelings for Sirius. What? That's not right. Sirius is Sirius, he's one of my best friends, nothing more, nothing less.

Right?

X-x-X-x-X

So, yeah that's the second chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it.

Please tell me what you think.

Thanks x

I don't own Harry Potter


	3. Icecream

When I got downstairs I heard Lily routing in the kitchen for a quick breakfast. So I decided to check up on the boys and Mr Evans.

"So . . . your a ninja?"

I walked into the living room to see James and Sirius sitting on the floor in front of Mr Evans with slightly confused but curious expressions on their faces. I guessed they'd moved on from Quidditch talk.

"Huh? No. I'm not a ninja." Mr Evans said furrowing his brow. He glanced up at me with a small but exasperated smile. "Did I hear Lily come downstairs, pet?"

"Yes, I think she's in the kitchen getting a quick breakfast."

"Tori, do you know what a ninja is?" I turned to see Sirius' innocent face gazing up at me from where he sat on the floor. His grey eyes seemed to burn with curiosity. His dark hair fell lightly in to his eyes making him look more good looking than- Whoa. What? Why am I thinking like this. This is Sirius.

Ugh. This is Lily's fault! If she hadn't said anything then I wouldn't be thinking like this!

What if she's right? What if I do like Sirius? I've never really thought about it before. No. Surely not because I would have known. Oh no, I'm starting to get confused.

"Er, Tori? Hello, is anyone in?" A hand was being waved in front of my face. I slapped it away and glared at the owner of the offending item. It was him, the nuisance again.

"Of course I'm in. I just remembered something is all." James didn't look like he quite believed me, so I changed the conversation back to the previous one. "Sirius why do you want to know what a ninja is?"

"Oh well after we had finished telling Mr E about Quidditch we realised that you and Evans were still upstairs. So prongs came up with the idea of asking Mr E about some muggle things we'd heard of, you know like television" Huh 'Mr E'? He grinned his crooked smile at me in pride of knowing something new. He reminded me of a child finding out about something for the first time. I couldn't refuse the small smile that found it's way on to my face in reply. "So now we're on to ninjas. So do you know what one is?"

"Yes."

He waited patiently for a explanation.

"Okay, a ninja is a stealthy Japanese fighter." I tried to give him the simplest summary I could. He furrowed his brow.

"So, they throw spells and hexes at each other but so no one knows it was them?"

"Erm, yes and no. They're muggle so they fight the muggle way but are er, sneaky I guess. No one sees them until it's too late."

"Oh, I get it. Why didn't you just tell us that Mr E?"

"Yeah, that was far easier to understand than your version Mr Evans." James spoke up. I noted the actual use of Mr Evans' last name rather than just the initial that Sirius had used. James must be trying to impress Mr Evans or at least not give him reason to dislike him.

"Er, well . . . Where are you planning on going today pet?" Mr Evans quickly changed the subject.

"Probably just Diagon Alley." I replied.

"Morning dad" Lily came in from the kitchen.

"Moringing honey." He stood up as he gave his daughter a hug. "Are you going now then?"

"Yeah, the sooner we leave the better. I don't suppose Sirius and Potter have been much company." Lily glanced over at the boys as she said that.

"Aww, that's not fair Evans. We've been good company right Mr Evans?"

Mr Evans chuckled at the glare his daughter was giving James. "They've been fine Lily. James and Sirius kindly explained what Quidditch was. It's sounds very interesting."

"It is Mr Evans. I'll bring you a picture of one of our games next time we come over and you will be able to see what we mean." James responded.

"Ah, one of those moving pictures. I would love that. Thank you very much James."

"Come on, let's go. Dad stop we have to go." Lily said impatiently.

"Oh fine. See you later pet." Mr Evans said to me while giving me a one armed hug. He turned to the boys and extended his hand to them. "Till next time boys."

"Yes, till next time Mr Evans." James replied enthusiastically.

"Till next time Mr E" Sirius added a salute to his goodbye. Lily then pushed us all out of the door with force that I didn't think she possessed. We fell out on to the street in a mass of limbs, I fell on something soft so at least that was a good thing. I heard Mr Evans chuckle again as he shut the door and went back to read the paper - I presume.

"Ugh! Get off me Potter!" I heard Lily screech.

"Hey, you were the one who landed on me Evans." James sounded very amused by the situation. I felt the ground below me move which made me jump, I sat up quickly and fell on to harder ground.

"Oof"

I looked to where I had been moments ago and found that Sirius was the soft ground that I had fallen on. He was curled up hugging his stomach.

"Sirius are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm okay love, you just winded me when you sat up just now." He stretched out, laid on his back. "See all good now."

I felt my cheeks burning a little as I remember that I had landed on him.

"Hey, Sirius, I'm sorry I didn't mean to land on you." I said refusing to make eye contact.

"No worries love. I didn't mind the falling into my arms bit, it was just the winding part that wasn't so brilliant for me." He teased. "Just so you know Tori, I'm happy for you to fall into my arms any day." He couldn't resist adding a wink the stupid handsome idiot.

"Oi, padfoot! Stop flirting with my baby sister! Come on Lily's already set off towards the apparation point." I scrambled to my feet and ran to catch up with Lily. I could hear the boys fall in step with us a few moments later.

"So Evans, looking forward to staying with me before we go back to school. There's not going to be a lot of space given that not only padfoot is staying but moony and wormtail are too. So it looks like your going to have to share my bed with me." James wiggled his eyebrows at Lily with a cheeky grin on his face. Sirius and I sniggered quietly at him.

"In your dreams Potter." Lily bit back.

"Oh every night Evans, every night." Lily just stared at him for a moment before dragging me away and linking her arm with mine.

"Please tell me that he is not going to be with us all day Tori." Lily looked at me with a slightly pleading expression until her eyes went out of focus and settled on something to the right of me. "Good morning Petunia, good morning Vernon." Lily called happily over to her sister.

"Good morning Petunia" I smiled at her.

"Morning Lily." Petunia answered while ignoring me as usual and narrowing her eyes at the guys, why do I even bother. She whispered something to the boy next to her - Vernon I assume, Lily had mentioned him in some letters. Whatever she had said couldn't have been good because he started to glare at us after she had finished muttering to him.

"Ah, your Lily's sister. Hi I'm James Potter." James said cheerily.

"Potter? You mean your related to _that_?" She pointed a thin finger in my direction.

"_Petunia!_" Lily hissed. "Don't say that!"

"Why not? She's a complete freak. So if she is then so are they." Vernon spoke up looking quite smug.

"Don't talk about her like that." I turned to see both James and Sirius glaring daggers at Vernon.

"Excuses me _Petunia _but why did you refer to my sister as '_that'_?" James asked his voice cool.

"Leave it James. It doesn't matter." I said quietly, tugging at his sleeve indicating that it was time to leave. He wouldn't budge.

"No, she has no right to refer to you like that and _he _has no right to call you a freak." Sirius was the one who answered. He seemed to have disregarded the fact that he also had been called a freak.

I could see that Lily was tense. She was caught in the middle. She loved her sister but didn't like that fact that she often insulted her best friend. Lily also didn't like the added influence of Vernon it just made her relationship with Petunia worse. She turned to me distress clear in her eyes.

"No, guys come on, just leave it. Honestly it doesn't matter." When they refused to move I continued. "Right you either come with me and Lily now or we go back home and I tell mum that you were the ones who started that fight between dad and Mr Graham across the road by blowing up his shed."

They both turned to me with matching skeptical looks plastered on their faces.

"You wouldn't. I know you would never rat out a fellow marauder!" James answered confidently.

"Usually you would be correct but I'll do anything to help out my friend. So don't mess with me." They both seemed to take the threat seriously enough because they both visibly relaxed and walked over to me and Lily. They did seem a little closer than normal though as if they thought that they could shield us from Petunia and Vernon's icy looks.

I sighed and grabbed Lily's hand and started to walk towards an abandoned alley so we could apparate.

"Sooo . . . Do you girls want ice-cream?" James asked as an attempt to defuse the tension. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Ice-cream is good."

"Yes ice-cream is good. So Potter you will buy me my ice-cream and any other refreshments that I may require today." Lily ordered looking directly at James. A bright grin spread across his face.

"Anything for you on our first date."

"It. Is. Not. A. Date. You are simply buying them for me as an apology for being mean to my sister." The grin on my brothers face didn't falter.

"Okay whatever you say my love." He turned and walked further in to the alley to make sure that he wasn't seen and disapparated.

"I've changed my mind, I think we should go somewhere else for the rest of the day." Lily said, I noticed a small smile tugging at her lips. Sirius chuckled beside me.

"As appealing as that may be to you now Evans it's better to deal with a cheeky James now than a ditched James later." Sirius then quickly looked around to see if anyone was close by before he grabbed my arm and disapparated himself, Lily and I to Diagon Alley.

X-x-X-x-X

So chapter three done. Please tell me what you think.

:D

Thank you x

I do not own Harry Potter.


	4. Shed

"Yes, Tori, it will."

"No, _James _it won't."

"Why, won't it?"

"Because if you add the wild mushrooms now the potion will explode in about five minutes. You need to add them last!" I said for the millionth time.

"Padfoot, is that right?" James asked Sirius. Was my knowledge not good enough for him?

"Of course it's right it was Tori and I who accidentally invented it." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"I don't think you can call it inventing when we just put the ingredients in the potion in the wrong order and causing the nasty gunk to splatter all across the potions classroom. Including on Slughorn." I said. I wrinkled my nose at the memory. "It smelt foul as well."

"I did say _accidentally _but we did invent it."

"Why were you two so distracted that lesson anyway?" Remus said while stirring the potion.

"Er, I don't remember, maybe it was something to do with the slytherins?" I tried to remember back to _accidentally inventing _the potion but I don't really remember anything else that day other than trying to get all that gunk off of me.

"I think we were arguing about something." Sirius said furrowing his brow. "Oh yeah we were debating who would win in a fight - the giant squid who had been charmed to tap dance or snivellus who had been charmed to be part spider." Sirius then had a far away look in his eyes as he pictured what he thought the fight would be like.

"Oh yeah I remember now. You thought that giving Snape more limbs it would even out the fight a little bit." I laughed as I remembered how out of control a normal conversation about muggle music versus wizard music changed to Snape fighting the giant squid.

"So what are we doing with the potion?" Peter spoke up. I almost forgot he was here, he can be so quiet sometimes.

"We've been through this already Peter." James sighed. "When Mr Graham leaves his house at eight o'clock this evening to go to see his grandchildren for an hour like he does every Sunday, we sneak in to his garden and place the little packages of the potion all around his new shed and then come back here and eat some food."

"But . . . why?"

"Because he and my dad had a massive argument about Mr Grahams previous shed blowing up. He blamed us even though there was no evidence to say it was us. So we are wrecking his new shed to get even. He shouted at us for something we didn't do so now we are going to do exactly what he said we did. Get it?"

"Yeah . . . but you did blow up his other shed." Peter was now getting a little confused.

"By accident, Pete. Not intentionally." Sirius said adding the next ingredient to the potion.

"Tori?" I heard Lily call through from the kitchen.

"In the study Lily."

Lily popped her head round the door to see who was in the room with me. Her eyes zeroed in on the potion.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well hello to you too Evans." Sirius said completely ignoring her question.

There was a chorus of 'hello' and 'hi Lily's and one 'good day my love'. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Where can I dump my stuff Tori?"

"My room is the third door on the left, my love." James said grinning like a madman.

Lily just stared at him like he'd grown three extra heads. She left the room and headed for the kitchen again. I stretched after I stood up, I hadn't realised how long I'd been sat on the floor so all my muscles were stiff.

"Where are you going love, we still have to finish the potion." Sirius spoke from his spot beside me on the floor.

"Well Lily won't want to help you with your revenge potion so I suppose I should go and entertain my guest. Besides you know how to finish the potion. Just remember to put the mushrooms in right before you plant them in the shed. You have approximately five minutes after the mushrooms are added before it explodes"

"Yes, captain." James said sitting up a little straighter than before. "Hey, Tori could you maybe talk Lily into not hating me so much please."

I looked at my brother and saw hope in his eyes and longing for Lily, I sighed and looked away, I know I shouldn't look in to his eyes when he asks me for something. That's how he manages to get his own way most of the time, not only with me but with a lot of people.

"If you ever tell Lily I told you this I will kill you. Understand?"

He nodded his head.

"She doesn't hate you and I think she's starting to maybe like you. Just stop with the showing off and stuff like that and maybe, just maybe you might actually have a chance of getting through to her. Okay?"

All the response I got was James gaping like a freaking idiot. After a moment of silence everyone was looking at James. His shocked face slowly changed in to a wide grin and I swear I saw his eyes sparkle. He wasn't paying attention to anyone, he was off in his own little world.

"I think you broke him." Sirius said as he started clicking his fingers in front of James' face but received no response.

"Hmm, well maybe things will be better like this?" I said laughing a little as I left the room.

I found Lily talking to my mum in the kitchen.

"Tori, could you and Lily go and get the Carter's in a few hours. The Jenkins' just rang and said what time they will be getting here." Mum asked. My parents were having a bbq this evening like they did every summer the evening before we went back to school. The Carter's and Jenkins' were two muggle families that my parents were quite good friends with. Both the Carter's and Jenkins' had two children about the same age as me and they were quite fun to hang around with so we always got on well when they came over.

"Sure no worries mum we'll be in the garden if you need us, right after I dump Lily's stuff in my room."

* * *

><p>We had been walking in a comfortable silence when Lily decided to bring it up again.<p>

"So what potion were you guys making?"

"Erm just a . . ."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"It's just a potion they're going to use to get back at someone is all. It's harmless." I added "More or less" under my breath.

"Tori, you know what they're doing is wrong, so why are you encouraging them?" Lily said in a very disapproving tone. Gods I feel sorry for her future children.

"Look, Lily I don't need you to tell me off for having a little bit of fun. That's what mums do and your not my mum so stop telling me off." I let it out in one breath.

"Oh, Tori I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound bossy. I just don't want you getting in trouble is all." Lily looked kind of bad so I decided not to point out that she was bossy almost all the time.

"It doesn't matter. Look we're here." We went up to the Carter's front door and knocked. We only had to wait a minute before the door opened. In the doorway stood a eighteen year old boy with floppy blonde hair that framed his very green eyes perfectly. William.

"Hey Tori, shall I shout for the rest of them,then?" Will said his eyes flicking over to Lily.

"Yeah please that would be good, thanks. Oh Will this is my best friend Lily. Lily this is Will." I gestured to each as I said their names.

"It's nice to meet you Lily. I'll be right back." With that he when back inside to rally the troops.

"That's Will?" Lily asked turning to me eyes a little wide. I'd mentioned Will to Lily a couple of times over the years because James and I used to play with the Carter's when we were kids.

"Yeah. So?" I asked a little confused by her slightly shocked face.

"So he's gorgeous! And I don't say that about a lot of people."

"Er, yeah I guess he is." I answered lamely.

"_I guess he is_? Have you not seen him before?"

"Well I've never really thought about him like that." I said in my defence.

"I love you Tor, but sometimes you can be a bit blind. Oh no what is Sirius going to say?" Lily started fretting.

"Okay Lily just stop. Sirius has already met Will so I'm sure they will be fine. The more important question here is why are worried about what Sirius will say?" I asked perplexed by my friends thought process.

"Well you know that Si. . ." She mumbled incoherently. Now it was my turn to ask her to repeat what she said.

"Er, come again?"

"Well I think that Sirius likes you as in more than friends and has done for a little while now." She said more confidently. I just stared mouth open at my friend.

Did she just say. Nope. She can't have. I think she's losing it in her old age. Wait she's only a couple of months older than me, maybe I'm starting to lose it in my old age. No that can't be right I'm not old I'm seventeen and eighteen in February.

"Hello? Tori?" Lily snapped me out of my completely useless inner monologue.

"Your wrong." I said simply.

"I don't think s-" She was cut off by the front door opening again to reveal Mr and Mrs Carter, Will and Gemma. Gemma is Wills younger sister she's sixteen and the only female muggle coming to my house tonight. The Jenkins children, well teenagers, were both boys.

"Tori!" Gemma squealed and ran to give me a big hug.

"Hey, Gemma this is Lily, Lily - Gemma." I then introduced Mr and Mrs Carter and Lily before we set of back home.

When we were nearing the house we saw James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walk out the front door wearing suspiciously lumpy jackets. It was made even more suspicious by the fact that it was a bit too warm to wear a jacket, let alone a lumpy one. They saw us and glanced at each other quickly coming up with a plan. I of course realised that it must have been about eight in the evening which meant that we were currently putting their plan on hold.

"Gods it's a bit warm for a jacket, here Pete could you hold on to my jacket for a bit? Thanks." Sirius said as he shrugged off his leather jacket and put it in to Peters waiting arms. He turned around to face the small group that I was in and faked surprise when he saw us. He walked over and gave me a one armed hug. "Alright love, I didn't see you there. Evans" He nodded to Lily in greeting, she followed suit. Sirius turned to the rest of the group and smiled. "Evening Will good to see you again, Mr and Mrs Carter it's a pleasure to see you again also. I don't believe we've met though, Gemma right? I'm Sirius"

A small blush crept on to Gemma's cheeks as she answered. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you Sirius."

"Great." Sirius said beaming at everyone in the group. "Shall we go inside and find the Potter's?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Mr Carter spoke as he lead the way towards the house.

"You could have timed that one better love." Sirius whispered to me as we followed the others heading to the house.

"Sorry, but I didn't know what time it was."

Sirius was just about to say something when a very loud explosion type sound came from Mr Grahams back garden. I looked up just in time to see large parts of shed flying through the air. I felt someone snake their arm around my waist and pull me backwards. Not two seconds later a big chunk of shed was embedded in the ground right where I was previously stood. It had the same nasty gunk on it that had haunted my nightmares since that day in potions.

"Thanks Sirius." I said turning around to see him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Any time love."

"It went off too early, it went off too early." I could hear James' shouts coming closer to where we were stood. When he finally appeared, Remus and Peter not far behind him, I could see him almost dripping of that nasty potion. He just stood in front of me and glared. Although Remus and Peter had been hit with the goo too they weren't nearly as bad as James. I could feel my nose wrinkle from the smell of the potion.

"You said that it would have about five minutes before it would explode." James pointed a gooey finger at me as he said this.

"Hey prongs it's not Tori's fault the potion went early, when we made it, it _did _take about five minutes for the components to react." Sirius said his own nose wrinkled from the smell.

"Well sorry Mr Clever clogs but do you know what I think? I think, it's okay and I forgive you, you didn't know." James sighed and stood there looking kind of pathetic in his gooey clothes.

"What?" It wasn't only me who has said that. In fact Sirius, Lily, Remus, Peter and Will had all exclaimed at James' lack of argument.

"I'm not always up to something so you know." He said looking slightly annoyed at everyone. He looked up at me with a small grin on his face. "Sorry Tor, you didn't know it would go off early so what do you say we hug it out?"

Oh no. How could I have not seen that coming. James ran at me but ended up getting Sirius instead as I dodged behind him for cover.

"Oh thanks a lot Tori." Sirius said amusement obvious in his eyes as he turned back to my brother. "Do you need some help in showing your sister you forgive her prongs, because I forgive her for getting me all gooey after defending her."

"I would love the help padfoot thank you." With that I ran in to the house with both boy close on my heals.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Chapter four done.

Thank you so much for reviewing my previous chapters and please tell me what you think of this one :D

Thanks x

I do not own Harry Potter and what not.


	5. Cake

Idiots. Why are they so shocked I disappeared. Why would I let myself be covered in that nasty potion by the two of them. As soon as I was out of sight of everyone I had transfigured in to my animagus form. My cute and cuddly cat-self had ran into the back garden and sat under a garden chair as I watched James and Sirius run around like headless chickens looking for me. I shuffled further under my hiding spot when they came close to the chair.

"Where the hell is she?" I heard James say. They had stopped right next to my chair.

"I don't know mate. She can't have just disappeared."

"Well, maybe she's wearing the cloak?"

"Nah, I saw it in your room when I checked in there. Wait prongs, you don't think she's Mittens, do you?" Oh, crap.

"Yeah, she could have but-"

"What have you boys been doing!" Mum shouted across the garden. "Go and get yourselves washed now! You better hurry otherwise there will be no food left for you."

"Uh,yeah sorry mum." James and Sirius started slinking off towards the house but their eyes scouring the ground for any sign of a cat.

"Oh James you haven't seen your sister have you, I haven't seen her since she went to get the Carters." Mum asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Mrs Potter, she's around here somewhere." Sirius said, his eyes scanning the garden one last time before going in to the house.

Once they were both safely inside I came out of my hiding place. My mum was still in the garden when I came out from under the chair so gave a little start of surprise when she saw me. Mrs Carter and Mrs Jenkins were also in the garden so both turned to see what had made my mum jump.

"Oh it's you again." Mum said under her breath.

"Aww that little cat is so cute." Mrs Carter came over to me and started petting me on the head.

"I had a stray cat a few weeks ago, it was a fat ginger and brown mess, why do you get the cute ones?" Mrs Jenkins said laughing.

"Oh, I swear my house attracts stray animals." Mum said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well this one." Mum said pointing at me. "Keeps turning up, either roaming the garden or sitting on the roof. There's a big black dog that randomly turns up but not as much as the cat. And I don't know if I was imagining it or not but the other night I could have sworn that I saw a stag in the garden."

"A stag?" Mrs Carter said looking surprised.

"Yeah, I know. It was really strange."

* * *

><p>After dinner Lily, Gemma and I went up to my room to sit and talk without the guys interfering.<p>

"So did James and Sirius catch you in the end Tori?" Gemma asked.

"Nah, I'm too fast for them and very good at hiding." I picked up one of the little cakes that we'd smuggled upstairs and started licking the icing off the top.

" Hey, Tori, would you past me a cake please."

"Yeah, course Lily."

"Thanks, so Gemma what do you do at school?" Lily asked and somehow managing to get icing on her nose without even consuming any cake yet.

"Er, you know the usual stuff, math, english, science, oh I take art and drama though. I love both of them and. . . ." Gemma then talked about school and her friends and all the stupid thing her brother and his friends had done over this summer. ". . . jumped of the trampoline and into the swimming pool. I swear I have never been so scared in my entire life. He almost missed the pool and hit the concrete. Luckily he landed in the pool but it was still pretty tense to watch."

"That sounds like something James or one of the guys would do." I said finishing my third cake. Hey don't judge, they tasted amazing.

"Really? I don't think they would be that stupid."

Me and Lily glanced at each other before turning back to Gemma and replying in unison. "Hell yeah they would."

"Really? Even Remus and Peter? They seem more . . . mature than James and Sirius."

"Er, well Remus might not because he's not stupid so he would probably have the sense not to do it. . . unless it was a dare. Peter probably would if only to impress the others. James and Sirius however would probably try to jump in the pool from the trampoline that wasn't even near the pool without a second thought. For intelligent guys they sure can be morons." I said, pulling a blanket off my bed to sit on. The floor was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Wow, why would Remus do that for a dare?" Gemma asked obviously shocked that someone with common sense would actually agree to that.

"He's a Gryffindor." Lily stated.

"A what?"

"A Gryffindor. It's what our house at school is called, do you remember me explaining to you that the students get divided up into different houses when they start school there?" I asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with a dare?" Gemma was clearly confused now, poor girl.

"Gryffindor's are known for their bravery." Lily said.

"And the guys tend to follow the rule of 'A Gryffindor never backs down from a dare'. Now don't get me wrong it can be fun living by that rule but sometimes it's just plain stupid." I shook my head as I remembered all the hospital wing trips the guys and I had made as a result of some of the dares.

"Yes but your just as stupid as they are sometimes, joining in their silly games Tori." Lily said in her motherly tone again.

"Hey, for the record I never said that I wasn't stupid."

"But your not stupid, that's why I don't understand why you join them sometimes. Your just as smart as me! I don't do those silly things." Lily said exasperated. Yeah, that's because you sometimes don't know how to have fun. Okay I didn't mean that.

"Erm, Lily I thought James was your boyfriend?" Gemma asked confused again.

"WHAT? James Potter is not my boyfriend. Why do you think he is?" A red blush was spreading it's way across Lily's cheeks.

"Well, because you have this flirty banter thing going on and he might have mentioned at some point that you were his girlfriend."

"Oh, when I get my hands on him" Lily sat there silently fuming.

"Hmm, so your trying to get your hands on my brother. I thought you didn't like him?" I said with my eyebrows raised in mock surprise. My response was a large squishy pillow in the face.

"Gemma, James Potter is not my boyfriend, nor do I want him to be-" I couldn't help the snort that came out to that statement.

I met another pillow.

"As I was saying, we do not have a _flirty banter thing _it's just raw passion of hatred-"

"Ha, it's passion alright but it's not hate." I mumbled.

I didn't even know I had this many pillows.

"Erm so James is not your boyfriend then. Does, er, Sirius have a girlfriend?" Gemma asked timidly.

"No"

"Yes"

"..."

"Lily, why did you say Sirius has a girlfriend? Because last time I checked he didn't." I said frowning a little. Does he have a girlfriend? It's none of my business if he has one or not. So why do I have a dull ache in my chest?

"Well, your technically right he doesn't." The ache in my chest disappeared in an instant. Huh. I'll have to think about that one in a bit.

"I don't get it? Does he or doesn't he?" Gemma asked. Hmm I think our Gemma has a little crush on Sirius.

"No but he likes Tori."

"What? Not that again." Why does she keep saying that.

"Oh, right I should have known." Gemma said looking a little disappointed.

"What do you mean you should have known?" I felt the small frown as I waited for her response.

"Well he kept calling you 'love' earlier and gave you a hug."

"He gave me a hug because he's my friend, that's what friends do and besides he always calls me 'love' he has since second year, I think, maybe since first but I can't remember." They were really rubbish reasons to think he likes me.

""You may be right Tori, but just so you know, I've never heard him call anyone else 'love'" Lily added.

"What? Of course he has Lily."

"Really? Then name someone."

Hmm, well . . . er no . . . but . . . he must . . . but. "Don't be so serious Lily, it's just a pet name. Stop looking into it." I said. It was just a pet name right? Ugh I wish Lily would just stop talking about Sirius like that. It's making me think of him like _that_.

Lily folded her arms looking smug.

"So what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Gemma asked in an obvious attempt to change them subject.

"Well our train leaves at eleven so ideally we should leave at ten but the boys are always running late. So we will probably end up leaving at about twenty to eleven." Lily answered.

"Oh no time to pop by and say goodbye th-" Gemma stopped at the sound of a loud thump outside the bedroom door.

I could hear some scuffling and shuffling about. It sounded like the person or people were having a whispered argument. I got up and walked over to the door and pulled it open.

Oh I should have known. James and Sirius. They had been glaring at each other before I opened the door, both quickly turned to me with smiles quickly placed on their faces.

"Hey, Tori, we were just coming to talk to you girls but moony, wormtail and the guys seemed to have disappeared. I'll be back in a minute." With that he turned and headed down stairs.

"Hey, er what was that bang a moment ago?" I asked Sirius.

"Oh, erm, me and prongs were messing around on the stairs and tripped up on the last step." He answered with a small laugh.

It then occurred to me that Sirius looked at little tense, maybe nervous. Definitely not like his usual confident self.

"Sirius are you alright?" I asked looking up in to his wonderful grey eyes - I mean grey eyes, nothing more nothing less, nothing wonderful about them.

"Yeah, love, fine."

He scratched the back of his neck with a very light blush creeping up on to his cheeks. He looked down at me with those grey eyes again, and then suddenly without warning he kissed me.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts!<p>

XD

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

Thanks x

I do not own Harry Potter yarder yarder.


	6. Kiss

**Sirius POV**

I threw my towel that I had just finished drying my hair with on to the wash pile in the bathroom. It took twenty minutes to get that _stuff _off of me. At least it wasn't as bad as James, he was in the shower for an hour trying to get that stuff off.

"Good padfoot your finally out." James said poking his head round his bedroom door.

"Ha your one to talk prongs, you were in a lot longer than I was"

Just then something small walked in to the back of me. I turned around to see Gemma looking at me with a red blush quickly appearing on her face.

"Er, sorry Gemma, let me get out of your way." I said trying to be polite, though it was obviously her fault. She was the one who walked in to me.

"No it's okay, it's my fault sorry." She mumbled. I saw her eyes travel from my face to my chest. Her face reddened a little more. It was then that I realised that I was only wearing my jeans. Something soft collided with the side of my head, it fell slightly and rested on my shoulder.

"Sirius put that on. Your scaring the poor girl." Remus said coming out of the spare bedroom. "Come on we've left Peter with the boys far too long as it is. Who knows what he's been saying to them."

"Sorry anyway." I mumbled to Gemma before pulling on the T-shirt and heading downstairs after Remus and James.

When I got outside I saw all the parents were sitting at the very end of the garden enjoying the heat from the cooling bbq as the evening began to grow cool. I walked over to the guys who were sitting under a tree just round the corner of the house, out of sight of the parents. Sat with James, Remus, Peter and Will were the Jenkins brothers, Charlie and Chris. They must have arrived when we were all getting cleaned up. Charlie and Chris both had caramel coloured hair and hazel eyes. They looked so much alike that most people who met them thought that they were twins, though in reality Charlie at nineteen was two years older the Chris.

"Hey guys how are ya?" I said grinning at the Jenkins brothers as I sat down leaning against the tree.

"Excellent, thanks Sirius and yourself?" Charlie answered.

"Same as ever mate." I smiled.

"So now that we are all here and accounted for, time to get down to business." James said rubbing his hands together.

"Business?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yep, business." A mischievous grin spread it's way across James' face. "Truth or Dare."

"Ha yes, but we need rules first prongs." I said nodding my head slightly towards Peter. Only James and Remus noticed this.

"Rules, right you are padfoot."

"Wait, rules? For Truth or Dare?" Chris asked. "There aren't any."

"Well you know basic ones like no potentially fatal dares because my mum would probably kill the survivors because of all the mess we would have caused and what not." James answered.

"Oh, well yeah I thought that was obvious. I mean who would give out potentially fatal dares?"

James, Remus, Peter and I looked anywhere but at each other as we reminisced about some of our best dares which would probably fall in to that category. After a moment of silence James continued.

"Also, you can't just pick truth twice in a row because that's just boring." James then looked pointedly at Peter. It's not as if Pete never chose dare when we played this but it was more often than not that he would play it safe and pick truth rather than dare. "So yeah there are the rules, let's start."

"Why aren't the girls playing?" Will asked.

"Oh because they're having 'girl time' or something" James answered waving his hand.

"It's actually because Lily has already had enough of prongs today so is making Tori and Gemma have 'girl time' as prongs put it." I said with a small smirk.

"Anyway shall we get back to the game?" James said while giving me a look which clearly said shut-the-hell-up-before-I-make-you-shut-up. "So Moony do you want to start?"

"Alright, er Will truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay, erm we'll start of small I think. Hmm okay I dare you to go and sit in your dads lap and say you have a poorly finger and you want him to kiss it better." I couldn't help the snicker that escaped. Mr Carter is not exactly a relaxed back man. This could be interesting.

"Alright then here I go." Will sighed. He stood and slowly made his way over to Mr Carter. We all shuffled closer to the corner of the house to get a better view.

Once Will had reached his destination he did as he was told and sat on his fathers lap and talked to him showing him his hand. Unfortunately we couldn't see Mr Carters reaction because his back was to us. All too soon Will was running back to our group with a strange look on his face.

"Er, Will what happened?" Charlie asked.

"Don't go there, just don't go there." he replied.

"Aww come on Will it can't be that bad." I said.

"You weren't there mate, you weren't there." He said his face showing a little mortification.

"Erm okay, next!" James demanded obviously bored of the conversation.

"Right, yeah. Remus truth or dare?" Will asked back to his normal self.

"Truth this time I think." Will looked disappointed, I think he wanted to get back at Remus for the dare he had just done.

"Right then, just give me a mo. Okay why do you guys call each other prongs, padfoot, moony and wormtail?"

Oh crap.

"Well, er, it was a part of . . ." He was clearly trying to come up with something on the spot. Though I suppose to Will, Charlie and Chris it probably looked like he was just trying to remember. "I think it was answers or something from a game we played a long time ago. . . and . . . just stuck?"

"Oh fair enough, I just thought they were weird names to call each other by is all." Will shrugged. Huh they actually believed that? Ha muggles.

"Yeah they are kind of weird I guess."

A loud shriek cames from the other end of the garden. We all turned to see that an old bushy grey cat with chunks of fur missing had just jumped in to Mrs Jenkins lap. She was shooing it very unsuccessfully. It just jumped off her lap and sat under her chair glaring at everything.

"Huh, mum always wanted a cat but I guess she'll change her mind now." Charlie said turning away from his shrieking mother.

"We've never had any pets." James said as he was sitting back down. "Me and Tori wanted a dog though but mum and dad never really wanted one so we ended up without." He sighed.

"We have a dog, it's called Tess. I know not exactly imaginative name for a dog." Will said.

"Ha well if we were ever going to get a dog we already had a name for it. Snuffles." James said laughing slightly.

"Snuffles?" I said laughing with him.

"Yeah Tori came up with it. She always said that if she ever got a dog she would call it Snuffles."

"Really, I would have thought that Tori would come up with a better name for a dog than that." Remus said.

"Well to be fair she was five when she cames up with it and then it just stuck."

Snuffles? Strange.

"So anyway Prongs truth or dare?" Remus asked bringing everyone back to the game.

"DARE"

"Okay I dare you to climb up this tree and jump on to next doors bouncy castle."

"Aww no way! Why does he get the easy one." Will exclaimed.

"Why is there a bouncy castle anyway?" Peter asked.

"Because next doors little boy had his birthday party earlier." James said.

"So why is the bouncy castle still up?"

"Some of their friends came over for some drinks and thought it would be a good idea to leave it up in case they wanted to go on after getting a 'little tipsy'" James said rolling his eyes. "Apparently muggles don't have anything better to do when they have alcohol in their system."

"Muggles?" Will, Charlie and Chris said in unison.

"Oh er never mind. Anyway here I go."

We watched as James climbed the tree and jumped into the bouncy castle and returning a few minutes later.

"I got carpet burn or 'whatever you want to call it' burn from landing wrong in the stupid castle." James said moodily. I just rolled my eyes James could act like a baby sometimes.

"Why don't you go and get your dad to kiss it better for you?" Will said snickering at James.

"Oh shut up. Right then padfoot truth or dare?"

"Dare" I responded immediately.

That mischievous grin returned to James' face as he looked at me.

"I dare you to kiss Tori."

Shit.

"Fine." I replied just about to stand up.

"A proper on the mouth kiss Sirius, no cheeks."

I turned to him and glared.

"No"

"What, what was that? Sirius Black refusing a dare? I thought I'd never see the day." James said in mock surprise.

Double shit. I've never refused a dare before. So why should I start now? If I kiss her now however it won't mean anything - it's just a dare. That is not how I want my first kiss with Tori to be like.

James seeing my inner struggle chose to speak again. Idiot.

"Look padfoot it's just a kiss. So no worries you've kissed girls before."

"Why is he refusing the dare? I don't get it?" Chris said.

"Sirius likes my sister and doesn't have the balls to just ask her out even after all the help I've offered so now I have to resort to making him do something by playing a game." James said.

"Wait, wait. Sirius likes Tori?" Will said. Oh crap I forgot that Will had a little crush on Tori. _My _Tori.

"Of course he does, anyone can see that Sirius loves our Tori just as much if not more as our Jimmy loves Lily." We all looked around to see Mr Potter standing behind us with some drinks for us. I internally groaned.

I'd realised pretty quickly into first year that I harboured a soft spot for Tori. Soon that soft spot turned in to my first crush. It wasn't until the summer just after fourth year that I realised that I loved Tori. I had had a couple of girlfriends over the years but nothing serious, it was really just attempts to take my mind off of Tori. It never worked. James was right though I never had the balls to ask her out. Besides it's obvious that she only thinks of me as one of her best friends.

"Mr Potter, how long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough to know that you were challenged to kiss my daughter and you refused to even though it's obvious you love her."

"Fantastic." I grumbled. So what? Everyone knew but _her. _This sucks. "Er you seem okay with this Mr potter."

"Well I know and trust you Sirius and know that you would never intentionally hurt my daughter. So I'm completely fine with you being with Tori."

"Right well thanks Mr potter but that's not what I meant, but it's good to know for the future and what not." I said slightly awkwardly.

"So what did you mean Sirius?" Mr Potter asked his messy hair becoming even messier from the wind.

"Well that you seem to be okay with your daughter being used in a dare."

"Oh that, don't worry about it. It's time Tori got a reality check." Mr potter said brushing it off with a wave of his hand as if that was the answer to everything.

"Huh?" I answered intelligently.

"Sirius I've known for a while that Tori likes you more than a best friend. She just needs to realise it." With that he walked away.

"Sirius are you actually going to back out of a dare?" James goaded looking smug.

I sighed and stood up. I pointed a finger at my best friend.

"You come with me." I stated and headed off in to the house.

"So are you going to do it?" James said. He looked way too excited for a guy who wasn't directly involved in the stupid dare.

"Yes" I answered stiffly and headed up the stairs. I heard James sigh behind me.

"Look mate, if she looks at you in horror at what you did just say it was a dare. If she doesn't good for you." James said trying to cheer me up. Well congratulations you just irritated me more.

I shoved James in the shoulder a little harder than anticipated and he started to fall. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him forward. We landed with a thump at the top of the stairs. I stood up and headed towards Tori's bedroom.

"Look it won't be that bad. My dads right I think she likes you."

"James I've changed my mind go back outside, I'd rather that you weren't here right now." I said turning to look at him.

"Aww come on, how are we going to know that you actually kissed her?"

"Well Tori could probably answer that one plus Lily and Gemma are both in there as well as Tori."

Just then Tori's bedroom door swung open. We both turned to see Tori looking at us with a wary expression on her face.

James made some lame excuse for why he had to go and quickly rushed off and left me staring at Tori.

"Hey, er what was that bang a moment ago?" She asked.

"Oh, erm, me and prongs were messing around on the stairs and tripped on the last step" I laughed to cover up my unease. I could feel a blush working it's way across my cheeks.

"Sirius are you alright?"

"Yeah, love, fine."

I scratched the back of my neck nervously. Merlin I'm never nervous. Right It's now or never. Before I had time to think about what I was about to do I tangled my hand in her amazing brown hair and kissed her. I broke away after a few moments and looked at Tori's shocked face. Before I gave her time to say anything I mumbled something about playing truth or dare with the guys and turned and went back downstairs.

Damn that's not exactly how I wanted that to go.

* * *

><p>Chapter done.<p>

Sorry I'm a little later on updating than usual but my internet stopped working :( it's all good now though and as an apology I made this chapter a little longer than usual.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourite-d. lol It means a lot.

:D

I do not own Harry Potter and all that shiz.


	7. Train

Like?

I like . . .

Oh crap.

I like Sirius.

_*Flashback*_

_Sirius pulled away from the kiss looking a little red in the face._

"_Er. . . truth or dare . . . mumble . . . dare . . . sorry I didn't mean to upset you or . . . guys, see ya." With that he turned and quickly disappeared down the stairs._

_I stood there in shock for a moment._

_He kissed me._

_Why did it feel so right when he kissed me? Why did it feel like someone had punched me in the gut when he said it was a dare? Face it Tori, the only way Sirius would ever kiss you would be if he was dared. And so he was._

"_Tori!" I heard Lily half shout in my general direction._

_I turned to see Lily and Gemma gaping at me. All too soon though Lily's face turned a little smug and Gemma's became a little irritated._

"_What?" I snapped._

"_Told you."_

"_Told me what?"_

"_That Sirius liked you." Lily answered and her smug smile became bigger. Lily and smug is a weird mix. It doesn't look normal._

"_No he doesn't. It. Was. A. Dare. Or didn't you hear him?"_

"_Oh I heard him, Tori, but I also saw him."_

"_Lily's right Tori, it's so obvious I can't believe I didn't see it before. Sirius likes you." Gemma said with a sigh._

"_Thank you Gemma." Lily replied. I was still trying to work out what just happened to actually come up with a good defence._

_I walked over to my bed and collapsed on to it. Thoughts swirling through my head trying to make sense of each other. I was going to get a headache, I could tell._

" _It was just a dare." I said before rolling over my bed and reaching for a pillow. I grabbed it and threw it at Lily. "Just leave it alright?"_

_*End of Flashback*_

I had accepted at some point throughout the night that I liked Sirius. Though I'm still pretty sure that he doesn't feel the same way. So I have made up my mind. I am going to act like yesterday didn't happen. Well, like the kiss didn't happen because everything else that happened that day was fine. Wow I'm rambling to myself, that can't be good.

"Tori, hurry up or we're going to be late!"

I looked down at my watch it was ten past ten. I had just returned to my room after a rushed breakfast of Coco Pops.

"Lily calm down we've got plenty of time and besides I'm ready." I received a stern look from my best friend. "Okay I have to put my shoes on but other than that I'm ready." I amended .

"Come on let's take our trunks downstairs." She said rolling her eyes at me.

As we got out on to the landing somebody prodded me in the side of my ribs making me jump backwards with a squeak. Unfortunately I jumped back in to the wall and hit my shoulder on the door frame. Ouch. I rubbed my shoulder and looked to see James smirking at me.

"You want to be more careful Tori, you could really injure yourself one of these days." I restrained the eye roll that my body wanted to make happen. I lent over to grab the handle for my trunk but found that someone else had already beaten me to the punch.

"It's alright love, I'll get it." I looked towards Sirius to see him give me a quick grin before dragging my trunk towards the stairs. Same old Sirius then. I guess he's doing the same as me and forgetting that _it _had ever happened. Well that will make things a whole lot easier.

"Oh good idea padfoot, let me assist you my love." James said in an overly exaggerated way and took Lily's trunk before she could protest and headed for the stairs. I tried to hide my smile but Lily caught it and scowled at me.

CRASH!

"Ahh JAMES! Can you be more careful in future!" Sirius shouted.

"Sorry" Mumbled James.

We ran quickly down the stairs to see what had happened. Apparently James had tripped on the third to last step and had fallen (with Lily's trunk) on top of Sirius who had only just reached the bottom of the stairs himself. They untangled themselves from the mess and dusted themselves off before looking to see Lily and I staring at them.

"Ha, tripped, you know." James said with an embarrassed grin.

"You know you could have just used a levitation charm on the trunks." I said, they both turned to look at me with sheepish grins on their faces.

"Oh yeah, but to be honest I was fine before prongs tried to kill me." Sirius said regaining his normal composure again.

"Oh shut up" James said grabbing Lily's trunk again and heading to the door.

* * *

><p>"Have a good year sweetheart." Dad said as he gave me one last hug before I had to get on the train. "It's your last year so make it one to remember."<p>

"I'll try" I laughed. "I'll see you at Christmas dad."

"Tori, come on!" Lily shouted from one of the carriages.

I jumped in as the train whistle went off and found the compartment near the back of the train with my friends in. I sat in the seat left for me next to the window. Which was also next to Sirius. Next to Sirius and his stupid sexy jacket. With his amazing grey eyes and STOP! This is not helping the forgetting it happened thing.

"I'm bored!" James announced to the carriage.

"James the train left the station not five minutes ago. How can you be bored." Remus asked with a little amusement at his friend.

"Well nothing interesting has happened"

"Like I said not five minutes from the station. What do you expect would have happened?"

"I don't know but something." James said with a sigh and turned back to look out of the window. He was sat opposite me. Next to Lily who, to my surprise, hadn't argued with the seating arrangement.

Eventually everyone started doing something whether it was reading or just talking, James seemed happy enough to not complain again so there was the silver lining to this current cloud.

"Tori." I slowly turned my head to my brother. He looked quite serious with a frown on his face and his hands clasped together on his knees. "Tell me the truth."

"About . . . ?"

"Would you rather spend an hour locked in a cage with a tiger or Chiwawa?"

"Tiger"

"What, why?" Remus asked.

"Because Chiwawas kind of freak me out and they can go really vicious just like that." I said clicking my fingers. Remus seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding his head.

"Okay, fair enough."

"Okay, I thought you would say that, I was just checking." James said before looking at Sirius. "Padfoot would you rather kiss Snape for five minutes - you know, with the whole works or hang out in the Slytherin common room for an hour - naked."

"Er Slytherin common room naked, I'd rather get hexed a million times than kiss Snape."

Soon 'would you rather' turned in to exploding snap. I was starting to feel tired. I hadn't got much sleep last night, I was trying to get my head around my new revelation: that I liked Sirius. I leaned against the window and closed my eyes, listening to the steady noise of the train as I drifted off to sleep.

Leather?

Why could I smell leather?

Leather and something else, something familiar. My sleep addled brain tried to work out the familiar smell.

"Oh good I was just about to wake you." I heard Lily say.

Sirius. Leather and Sirius. That made sense as he was sat next to me wearing that sexy leather jacket of his. I mean - urgh.

"Come on Tori get up you need to get changed we're going to arrive at Hogwarts in about ten minutes. Plus the boys will get back from changing soon."

The guys weren't here? Then why can I smell Sirius. I opened my eyes and lifted my hands to rub the sleep away but found something in the way. I looked down to see Sirius's jacket draped over me like a blanket. I couldn't help the smile that spread it's way across my face as I looked at the jacket.

"Come on wipe the goofy look from your face and get changed." Lily said smiling knowingly at me.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this chapter is up later than I was planning but I honestly thought I'd uploaded it the other day . . . my bad.<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Oh, and thank you, thank you for reviewing/favourite-ing/alerting.

Thanks :D x

I do not own Harry Potter.


	8. Rain

**Sirius POV**

Water was slowly trickling down my nose as the rain got heavier. I pulled the collar of my jacket up around my neck and hunched my shoulders. I was sat by the Black Lake on a rock that was hanging over the edge of the water.

Ideally I should be getting a little sleep even though it's only two in the afternoon on a Friday, but tonight was a full moon. We've only been back at school for five days and we already have our first full moon of the school year upon us. I often come and sit by the lake when it's quiet, I find it clears my thoughts, and as it _is_ two in the afternoon on a Friday everyone's in lessons.

Many things have been clouding my mind since we got back to Hogwarts five days ago.

The fact that this is our last year here. After this we're on our own. Which wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't a possible threat to our safety once we leave. This Voldemort guy is starting to get a lot of followers. It will only be a matter of time before my brother joins him, of that I'm sure. My psycho cousin and her little cronies are definitely going to join him. I will fight them and Voldemort no questions asked, but it's not my safety I'm worried about. The guys and Tori. I know they can defend themselves, they're some of the smartest people I've ever met. We each have something that we can do better than the other (well maybe not Pete but he has his strengths when needed) which enables us to work well with each other, I don't think much could get past us when we're together, but they're the only family I have. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have them.

Helping and dealing with a stressful Remus is another concern. Normally it's an easier thing to handle, routine almost. For the full moon to land on the first week back at school though, is just unfair. To add to the unfairness of it all we have a three foot essay for nearly every class to be done by next week, there isn't time in the day.

Another problem is one Jason Lewis.

I can feel the back of my neck warm up with an emotion somewhere between annoyance and anger, and that was from only thinking his name.

_*Flashback*_

"_What have you got first Prongs?" I asked James who was sat across from me at Gryffindor table. It was Monday the first day of class in the new school year. McGonagall had just finished handing out the new time tables. Mine lay next to me face down and untouched._

"_Exactly the same as you padfoot, we've chosen the same subjects remember?" He replied tapping the side of his head while giving me a look the clearly called me stupid._

"_I Know that but I figured that if I have exactly the same time table as you why should I bother learning mine?" I said, throwing a napkin at his head._

"_Why are you abusing my brother?" I turned to my right to see Tori slide in to the seat next to me and snatch James' time table out of his grasp. "Charms first, not so bad for a Monday morning."_

"_Hey why are you stealing my time table? Where yours?" Hmm James seems a little irritable this morning._

"_Er mine is somewhere on this table. I don't really see the point in looking for it though because we have all the same lessons anyway."_

_I gave James a pointed smirk and continued with my breakfast._

"_Hey Tori." Oh merlin I forgot about him. I turned to see Tori smile at him as he stood behind me._

"_Hey Jason, did you have a good summer?" Tori asked._

"_Yeah it was pretty good thanks, how about yours?" He asked. I glared at my food as I tried to ignore the moron talking to _my _Tori. Damn I did it again she's not 'my' anything apart from friend. Well I'll just have to do something about that._

"_Cool me too I'll see you there then I guess." I heard Jason say just before he left. Huh I must have zoned out there for a minute._

"_He'll see you where?" I asked Tori as she started eating her breakfast again now that Jason had gone._

"_Charms. It turns out we have charms with Ravenclaws this year."_

"_Oh, great." I mumbled._

"_Sirius why don't you like Jason?" Tori asked frowning a little._

_Maybe because he has an obvious crush on you, and you are unknowingly encouraging him with your smiles and it's making me a little bit jealous. Okay slightly more than a little bit._

"_Er because, I don't know. . . he's a bit . . . you know . . . shifty?" I answered lamely._

_I heard James cough obviously trying to cover up his laughter. I kicked him under the table. Hard. He shut up and started nursing his shin._

"_Shifty? Really Sirius?" Tori said looking at me with an obviously confused expression on her face, which was quite cute._

_To my surprise it was Lily who saved me by smiling slightly and announcing that they should be getting to class. Hmm Lily was sat with us again. So that's all day yesterday, including the welcome back feast, and this morning. Maybe James is finally getting somewhere. Well at least one of us is._

_Once we arrived at the charms classroom I noticed Jason and his fellow Ravenclaws were already there. I turn my back on them standing next to Tori and very subtly obscuring the Ravenclaws from her view. She didn't seem bothered by it though._

_When we entered the class I sat next to Tori and heard James sit down on the other side of me._

"_Nice excuse at breakfast, do you mind if I borrow it some time?" James snickered in my ear. I was just about to reply and tell him where to shove it when I heard the seat next to Tori's other side slide out and someone much larger than Lily sat down. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth and chanted in my head 'please be Remus. please be Remus, please be Remus or even Peter'. My eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. It wasn't the voice of Remus or Peter, it was his voice. Jason Lewis._

_The entire lesson he tried to distract Tori from her work to talk to him and almost every time he did that I came up with more lame excuses to get her attention away from him. Even James started helping me in trying to get her attention. When I asked him why he was helping he answered:_

"_As much as I find it funny to watch you bumble about and come up with bad excuses to get my sisters attention, I actually don't care for Lewis much myself. So I'd rather not have him going after my sister."_

_Once we got out of the charms room Tori and Lily headed off to our next lesson. I caught sight of Jason Lewis, he was glaring at me to which my response was a smirk._

_*End of Flashback*_

Now I wish I hadn't smirked in response because he seems to have taken that as a challenge. Every other minute for the rest of the week he's been there. With his easy-to-talk-to nature and okay looks (nothing compared to mine obviously) and his stupid sense of humor and that look in his eye every time he catches me glaring at him, he is making my life hell.

"What're you thinking?" said a ridiculously girly voice in my ear. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She was another thing to add to the list 'How To Make Sirius' Life Hell'. Sarah Jones, I went out with her for about two weeks in third year. Worst two weeks of my life. A problem that I face almost daily. She was in my year _and_ a Gryffindor _and_ she still had a very large crush on me.

"What are you doing out here Sarah?" I asked, it was still raining which was a thing girls normally avoided. Unless that girl was Tori she doesn't seem to mind it, it wouldn't surprise me if she skipped class just to sit in the rain.

"Well I noticed that you were on your own so I thought I'd give you some company." I felt her edge closer to me.

"Yeah I like being on my own thanks." I carefully moved away from her so she wouldn't notice.

"I can't stand being on my own. It's a bit cold out here isn't it?" I looked over at her to see that she was sat with her knees huddled up with her arms wrapped around them. She wasn't wearing a jacket or a jumper for that matter. Her white shirt was starting to go see through on the top of her shoulders where the rain hit. Her dark blonde hair was sticking a little to her face and her big brown eyes were looking at him expectantly.

"Well you should have brought you coat out then." I answered looking back to the lake.

"You know I won't mind if you lend me your coat." I groaned internally, she's never one for being subtle.

"Yeah you might not but I will. I'd rather not get wet."

"Sirius!"

"Sarah can you go away, I never asked you to come out here and I like being on my own."

I heard her huff while getting up and stomping off back to the castle. I got up and started walking along the edge of the lake towards to forbidden forest. A noise from the forest made me look up to see what was moving.

A slightly damp Tori stumbled out of the forest and started to walk in the direction of the castle.

"Hey Tori!" I called out to her. She stopped and turned to see who had shouted. Once she realised it was me she headed towards me instead.

"Hey Sirius, I though you were getting some sleep while you can?" She asked.

"Yeah I was going to but I just wanted to sit outside for a bit." Tori grabbed my sleeve as I was talking and dragged me into the cover of the trees at the edge of the forest. "What were you doing in the forest anyway?"

"Oh, Hagrid found me at lunch and told me that he had found two newborn unicorns, maybe only a month old, in the edge of the forest and that one of them was injured. So I went with him and we've been here looking after them and trying to get them healthy again. No trace of their mother can be found. Hagrid would love to do a wider search but we can't risk leaving the young unicorns alone." Tori sighed and I could see it in her eyes that she was sad about this. She loved anything to do with magical creatures.

"I'm sure they'll be fine in a few weeks and maybe just give the mother time to come back on her own." I said. I could see that her damp hair was staring to make her shiver and she only had her jumper on. I shake my head, I bet she didn't even think about pulling on a coat before going to help the unicorns. I pulled my jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

"Er thanks Sirius, but won't you get cold and wet it's not fair if I take your jacket. I was just going to get mine now anyway." Tori said.

"Don't worry about it love, I'm going back inside now anyway and I'm going to sleep for a few hours so I won't need it." I smiled at her as she put her arms through the sleeves. The sleeves went past her hands which made me chuckle. I helped her rolled up the sleeves a little and gave her a one armed hug. "It looks great on you." I laughed, but in reality I really did like the fact that she was wearing my jacket. I sobered up a little before I spoke to her again. "Just remember don't stay out late tonight. Alright love?"

"Okay don't worry I won't forget. Thanks for the jacket, see you later." She smiled at me and gave me a quick hug before she ran off in to the forest again.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I trudged back up to the castle, and to be honest I didn't want to. When I entered the entrance hall I stomped my feet on the mat to get the mud off, I don't have time for a detention from Filch for marching mud across the castle tonight.

* * *

><p>Hey I would like to say sorry for not updating in such a long time but I had computer problems. Then when my computer started working again after a couple of weeks, I found that it had deleted all my chapters that were ready to post. So I had a hissy fit and I've been trying to re-type all my chapter to get back to where I was and it's taken a little longer than I thought it would. So again I'm sorry for the late update.<p>

But a big thank you to everyone who reviewed I really love it when I get reviews to read.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think.

Thanks :D x

I do not own Harry Potter, yarder yarder . . .


End file.
